harry potter and the golden orb of the past
by salza
Summary: okay all i really suck at summaries but i assure you that it is good! so please r&r i will write more when i think of what will happen next...
1. Default Chapter

It must have been one of the cooler nights of the summer, outside of number four private drive, the lawns were yellowing slowly due to the heat of the day, and the trees were swaying in the cool night breeze. The dursley's would have to be the last family EVER to be thought of as weird. Weird as in having a wizard in the family. Yes, you heard it right a wizard.  
  
A skinny boy with jet black hair who wears glasses would definatly be different from the rest. A small thin lightning bolt scar lay upon his forehead. He got that when he was only a year old. When that horrible night came when voldemort came looking for Harry. His parents had died in trying to save Harry. But Harry had survived. He was the only person EVER to survive lord voldemort. All that voldemort left before he "half died" some say, was a thin lightning bolt scar. But of course, lord voldemort has now returned to full power.  
  
Harry was still sad about loosing his godfather Sirius who died in trying to save Harry also. Harry thought it was all his falt that Sirius was dead for if he had thought it was just a dream than he wouldn't be dead. Ron and Hermione, his closest friends, told him it wasn't his falt but he wouldn't listen.  
  
Harry woke with a start. His scar prickled painfully. Hedwig had returned from a journey to Ron's house. Harry sat up and reached for his glasses. Three other owls came swooping over to him from the window. He read Hedwig's first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
mum finally said it was ok if you came over! We will be arriving by floo powder at 3:00 tomorrow. Be ready!  
  
Ron.  
  
He wrote back telling Ron he will be ready and sent Hedwig to stay until he got there. He took the next owl's letter that was a package in stead of a letter. It was, Harry's favorite, berty's box every flavor beans, a box of chocolate frogs, and what looked like puking pastels, bloody nose nougat and extendable ears. That must be from Fred and George Harry thought.  
  
He placed Ron's present on his bedside table and opened Hermione's.  
  
Harry,   
  
I found this when me family and I went shopping in an old wizard antique shop. It was lying on a stack of old books which were very interesting mind you, they were autobiographies of famous wizards and oh but you don't want to hear about that do you? Ok well this had yours and Sirius's name on it so I got it. I couldn't open it but it looks like it needs a key of some sort. Well hope you like it.   
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry opened it and flung the wrappers across the room. It was a beautiful small gold ball and if you turned it to one side it said potter and on the other side it said black. Like Hermione, Harry tried to open it but failed. The third gift was from Hagrid  
  
dear Harry;  
  
this here is something that was very important to. I had it when my dad died. It helped ease the pain and sorrow I felt. Hope it works with you,   
  
stay well,  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry opened it with a scared feeling in his stomach, Hagrids idea of comfort was not nearly the same as  
  
his. But what was in the wrapping was a beautiful patch work quilt and a very smooth dragon tooth. Harry rubbed it and his sorrow was lifted from him. It was as smooth as silk and sparkled in the sunrise that was now coming up. He looked at his clock it was now 8 in the morning thinking he would go down to ask the dursleys if he could go he went downstairs. The dursleys all flinched at the sight of him and Dudley ran into his room.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked   
  
"what do you want boy" Vernon said grumpily  
  
"I want to spend the rest of the summer over at Rons house."  
  
"And what makes you think im going to let you got there?"   
  
" oh I don't know ill just have to write to him and say that I am very upset about that and moody tonks and lupin would probably blast the house apart to get me."  
  
"Fine you can go tells those those freaks that you are going. Now leave me alone!!"  
  
"Sure I got to go pack they will be coming but floopowder again and will get here at 3:00 later bye." said Harry and dashed up to his room and packed. When he was done packing it was already 3:04 so he went and waited in the hallway. It wasn't long till he heard the dursleys scream in fright and he dashed in the room to see four very dirty and soot full weasly's.  
  
"Hi Harry had a good summer so far?" Ron asked. He had gotten allot taller since last year.  
  
"No but I think ill live." Harry replied.   
  
"well we have to get back now so say good bye Harry and Fred you grab Harry's trunk and go after George that Harry and Ron." mr.weasly said.  
  
Soon Harry had that sickening feeling in his stomach again and than came tumbling out of the fire Ron came after falling on Harry  
  
"OUCH" Harry said and mr.weasly appeared in the fire but didn't fall down. Ron rolled off Harry and mrs.weasly came bustling in the room.  
  
"Oh Harry dear I hope there was no trouble we would have gotten you sooner but things have been going on around here."  
  
"It's okay really." Harry said  
  
"Ron why don't you take Harry's stuff up to your room so he can get settled in. Hermione will be here tomorrow after lunch." mrs.weasly said while scrubbing some dishes.  
  
"Than Harry you want to play some quiddatch? Or race brooms I don't think we have enough players to play quiddatch."  
  
"Sure ok"  
  
" but we have to race the same type of brooms we have two the same they are comet two sixty's. Kind of old but I think we can manage don't you?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine."  
  
An hour later Fred and George came out saying it was time for dinner. Surprisingly Percy was sitting at the table talking with Ginny and Ginny was laughing.  
  
"Hey Ron Percy and your dad made up?" Harry asked  
  
"well sort of, dad gets really tense around him but mom says that the who9le family is back together again." Ron said sighing." now we have to listen to boring reports on his stupid job."   
  
" sounds fun" Harry said sarcastically  
  
they ate while talking very loud, mr.weasly was talking to mrs.weasly and glancing over at Percy every now and than, Fred and George were discussing something Harry couldn't hear for they were talking very quiet compared to the others, Percy was still making Ginny laugh with funny faces, he seemed to lighten up some Harry thought, and Ron was talking to Harry about ways that he can improve his quiddatch (SORRY I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT)  
  
"ok every one time to get some rest, ill see you tomorrow." mrs.weasley said. They all walked up to their rooms still talking loudly their conversations they had at dinner and soon fell asleep. 


	2. burgualrs in the night

"The plan is ready wormtail, everything is perfect… nothing will mess this up will it wormtail?!" A voice said that sounded cold and irritated yet pleased.  
  
"Yes master, nothing will mess this up." The man called wormtail said.  
  
"You did tell your fellow death eaters the right house…right? And when to go, Right?"   
  
"Y-yes master I did"  
  
"Good, because I can not have this plan messed up with the likes of you!"  
  
"O-of course master."  
  
  
  
Harry woke with a start, his scar searing with pain as if someone had just placed a hot wire to his head. He looked at the clock, it was three in the morning and Harry really needed to talk to someone. But he couldn't talk to Ron and Hermione, no, they would panic he wished he could talk to Sirius but he knew that that was out of the question because he was well… you know the story. A few minutes later a dozed back off to sleep but was waken again bye Ron who was banging noisily around the room.  
  
"Why do you have to be so loud Ron?"  
  
"It's not me it's Percy." Ron sounded as though he had just awoken also, "He's been searching the whole house for an hour now. Someone had broken in last night and might've stolen the ministry's plans."   
  
Ron was lying on his bed already dressed but slowly falling asleep. Harry hurried to get dresses than he and Ron went down to meet Hermione in the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess! He never saw the house so unorganized before! The minister of magic was over and so was Shackle Bolt and 5 other arours.  
  
"I haven't a clue on who would steal them." Said an irritated Fuge. "No one had the slightest clue they were here!"  
  
"Me neither Mr.Fuge honest! We haven't told a living sole!" Mr.Weasley said.  
  
"Now I'm not blaming you Arthur. Are you sure you checked the whole house? The culprit's must have left some clue behind.  
  
Harry was thinking of telling Fuge who stole them but at the same moment Harry opened his mouth to speak Percy ran into the room tripping over a very large book and slamming his head on the table.  
  
"Percy! Are you alright? Speak to me boy!" Fuge yelled.  
  
"Oww… I found the… plans sir… I had forgotten I hid… them under my… mattress." Percy said look like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
"You did?!?!? That's great!! I am so glad they weren't stolen but if you don't mind I think I will keep them at the ministry. It's a miracle they didn't blast you all to smithereens! And Mrs.Weasley, I do beg my apologies on interrupting your home. Do forgive me but this was very important you see."  
  
"Well of course I would forgive you. Would you like to stay for breakfast?"  
  
"No, no me and Professor Dumbledore need a chat. He couldn't come see? For he was in an important meeting he said."  
  
"Of course, well I'll see you next time than shall I?"  
  
"Good day to you all." And they all left.   
  
The next moment four owls came soaring through the window.  
  
"Hm… looks like your Hogwarts letters are finally here," Mrs.Weasley said  
  
"Hey, we got a new defense against dark arts teacher! Defensive spell's for defense against the dark arts grade6, by warlock twinkletoes  
  
"Hm… TwinkleToes… I read about him somewhere…" Harry replied.  
  
"He was in Hogwarts, a History Harry! I can't believe you actually read the book! I thought you would never read that book! See Ron?? Harry read the book and now should you!" Hermione said  
  
"Maybe later," Ron said lazily, "Where did you get the book the book anyway?"  
  
"Borrowed it"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"The library"  
  
"She actually let you check the book out?"  
  
"I said it was for my homework, which was partly true. She made me sighn all these contracts and stuff"  
  
"Hahaha"  
  
"Okay kids. I will pick up your stuff from Diagon Alley while you guys pack." Mrs.Weasley said.  
  
They all were feeling very sleepy after breakfast, and from the excitement made them feel even more sleepy. Harry and Ron said bye to Hermione as she went in hers and Ginny's room and than Harry and Ron went up in their room.  
  
"I can't wait till I get back to Hogwarts," Harry said to Ron while folding his crumpled robes from the basket.   
  
"I know me to." Ron said, also folding his robes. "I wonder what would happen if you found the key to that ball thing."   
  
"Well, it's got something to do with my dad and Sirius… do you think Dumbledore will know what it is??"  
  
"Probably," Ron said getting mad that all of his stuff wouldn't fit in his trunk.  
  
"Ron, why don't you organize and neatly fold your stuff instead of throwing all of your stuff in?"  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, because maybe it will fit that way?"  
  
"Oh fine"  
  
At that moment mrs.weasley came bursting in the room with robes and books piled well above her head, "Here you go kids" she said obviously relived to get the load off of her hands, "pack them straight away, we will be leaving early in the morning so we shouldn't be late. Go to bed early now I'll be checking on you in a little bit to see if you are sleeping." She said as she bustled out of the room to Hermione's and Ginny's room.  
  
"I still can't wait for school. It's going to be so quiet with out Fred and George. But, we still have quiddatch to look forward to… I wonder who the new captain is?? I think it's going to be you." Ron said putting some more stuff in his trunk  
  
"Yeah maybe…" Harry was looking at Ron which looked as if he was being strangled by his socks. "Ron, do you need some help there?" He asked.  
  
"Gerumph" Ron said and Harry looked around the room. He saw Fred and George hiding at the door. They gave a weary smile and left for they had been caught. The socks now lay limp tied around Ron's neck.  
  
"Hey Ron…" Harry asked   
  
"Yeah?" he said panting.  
  
"I wonder… what Sirius would be doing if he weren't…weren't dead." Harry said letting his mind wander.  
  
Ron had lost the little color in his face, "Harry…" Ron started  
  
"You know? It was all my fault that Sirius died. If I had listened to Hermione and thought that maybe it was just a dream he would still be here. She was right I always have to act the hero."   
  
"Harry it wasn't your fault! It was that stupid house elf!"  
  
"No Ron, I should have practiced occlumency!"  
  
"It's Snape's own fault for throwing you out Harry!"  
  
"No Ron! I shouldn't have looked in the pensive!"  
  
"Who cares! He shouldn't have left it out!"  
  
And at that moment mrs.weasley came back in the room, "Ron dear, why do you have socks tied around your neck?? Anyway, it's time for bed now. Goodnight." And she left.  
  
"Harry, no one knew that this was going to happen. It was all set up by vol-vol… voldemort Harry. And if Sirius had to die he would have wanted to die in a battle. And which he did" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, i'm going to bed 'night" Harry knew that Ron meant was true because he had never said voldemort's name. And soon enough he fell asleep to Ron's snores.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well folk's this is then end of my chapter I hope you like it. I especially like two funny parts. Please review and maybe I'll write a third chapter. 


	3. alone in darkness

Authors note: oh yeah and I don't own any of the Harry potter stuff except for my plot which is mine so bug off! No I'm just kidding thanks to all of my reviewers I know I haven't written in a while I've just been busy. And sorry if I spelt some names wrong I cant remember how to spell everything.  
  
  
  
The morning came almost right after Harry fell asleep. Ron was poking Harry in the head, apparently enjoying himself.  
  
"Harry!" he yelled. "Mom said to get up!" *still poking Harry*  
  
"Will you cut it out?" Harry roared.   
  
"Meet you down stairs."  
  
"Yup what ever."  
  
After he got dressed he went down stars and had some breakfast. After they all went out in a hurry with mrs.weasley nagging at them.  
  
"Mr.fuge let us borrow some cars again. He had a whole different feeling toward us… it was pretty strange." Said mr.weasley obviously reading Harry's mind.  
  
It was a very noisy ride even with Fred and George not there. They had to go back to their store. They arrived at the train station with 10 minutes left. Tonks, Moody, and Lupin was all there.  
  
"hello Harry. Had a good summer?" Lupin said.  
  
"Yeah it was okay I guess." Harry replied.  
  
"Hello Aurthur. Get here okay?"  
  
"Couldn't been easier"  
  
"Come on now no more dilly dallying! The train is going to leave soon and they want to get a pretty good seat!" mrs.weasley said as she disappeared onto platform 9 ¾.   
  
After they said goodbye to every one they boarded the train and it started up and left. All the compartments were full except for one in the very back. Ginny went and sat with some of her friends before saying that she would stop by a little later. Harry didn't feel like talking so he stared out the window. Hermione and Ron didn't know what to say so Ron took out wizard chess.  
  
"Say Harry, want to play some wizard chess?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
They played for a good long time than they switched to exploding snap. Hermione was staring out the window not doing much else every now and than she would watch them for a few minutes than look out the window again.   
  
"What's up with you Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry also looked up at her.  
  
"Just thinking… Ron what were the ministry's plans. Do you know?"  
  
"No, well... I only know parts of it. Dad told us at the beginning of the summer when we took them. Dumbledore had made them up and Fuge agreed and signed. They were plans against you-know-who. Some where a list of magical creatures that you-know-who didn't persuade to his side yet. There was also a few jinxes and spells that will do a lot of damage and stuff. Also what approach we are going to take so that's probably why he-who-must-not-be-named wanted the plans. Good thing he didn't get them. I think Dumbledore took them." Ron finished.  
  
"What sort of creatures?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno. There was this one but I can't pronounce the name and mom wouldn't let dad tell us any more."  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why did you want to know?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering. No reason." Ron and Harry went back to their game. It had started to rain when the food trolley finally came around. They ordered a whole bunch of chocolate frogs, caldron cakes, and Harry's favorite, Bertty botts every flavor beans. Ginny came in after they bought their stuff. She helped herself to some food and watched Harry and Ron starts their 3rd game of Gobstones.  
  
"Ron? Don't you ever get tired of playing that stupid game?" she asked as Hermione took out a large book and buried her nose in it.   
  
"No why would we? This is one of the best games."  
  
"Yeah, apart from wizard chess." Harry added.  
  
"Oh well, pass me another cauldron cake Ron." Ginny said  
  
"Not now Ginny!"  
  
"Here" said Harry said throwing one to her but it hit her in the face because he wasn't really looking where he threw it.  
  
"Gee, thanks." She said rubbing her nose  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Harry's mind has been off Sirius for a while but he was starting to remember as the rain got heavier.   
  
"I think we should change into our robes now." Hermione said finally putting the book down. "We have about 15 more minutes till we reach Hogwarts."   
  
"Yeah okay." They all replied except Ron who said "oh fine!" while putting the game away. Harry won anyway. A few minutes later they arrived to Hogwarts. They all got shoved off rather painfully but managed to stay together. No sooner did they hear Hagrid's big voice yelling, "firs' years over here firs' this way!"  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" they all yelled at him. It was kind of hard to hear what with all the noise and talking and the thunder rolling over above them.  
  
"Well hello you three! Had a good summer?" he said. Ginny went off with her friends to a carriage already.  
  
"It was pretty good." They chanted back.  
  
Than they turned to a coach and got on it. The rain was pounding harder than   
  
Harry ever remembered. It was really dark when they got off the coach. When they reached the steps they heard that familiar drawling voice.   
  
"Well look who it is, potty and weasel." Draco Malfoy said  
  
"Bug off malfoy!" Ron said  
  
"Why should I? What are you going to do about it? Hmmm? Are you…" but he fell short with a tap from professor McGonagall. (Or how ever you spell it)   
  
"Anything wrong?" she asked  
  
"No. nothing," Malfoy said and disappeared in the crowd of students waiting to go inside out of the rain. Than McGonagall let them enter. Everyone was soaked from head to toe, hungry and cold. They found seats at the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to dome in. Harry felt bad for them. They had to cross the lake in boats in any weather. Just last year some one had fallen out of the boat into the lake but of course the giant squid lifted him back out into the boat.   
  
It took a little longer than usual. About 15 minutes later they all came in looking scared and soggy. Than professor McGonagall came out with the stool and the battered old hat Harry laid is head in his arms and was thinking to himself that he would like no better than to go to sleep. And no sooner did he fall asleep right through the song. But woke to a loud cheer. He than started to listen and watch the sorting.  
  
"Chelsea Anyser"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Rachel Donnels!"  
  
"GRIFFENDOR!"  
  
"Clessa Sandron"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Randy Harris!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Rashiel Wood!" hmm… I wonder if she is related to Oliver… Harry wondered.  
  
"GRYFFENDOR!"  
  
"Cassey Restonier"  
  
"GRYFFENDOR!"  
  
A few more Slytherin and a couple Hufflepuff. And also more Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. As the last kid joined ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up and a hush of quietness fell over all the students. Now, all eyes were laid on Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! I know you all must be starving so lets not waste time. The forbidden forest is well forbidden to those who are new here and old here. Mr.filch has asked me to tell you that there are more items on the list of things not allowed and can all be viewed on mr.filches door. Now let me introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Ms.Barnsworth."  
  
She smiled as all the students smiled at her. And professor Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I have one last thing to say to you, tuck in!"   
  
The empty plates were now filled with food galore! Ron looked extremely happy as he stuffed every kind of food near him in his mouth. Hermione was deciding weather to eat chicken or roast beef but decided to go with ham instead. Harry was filling his own plate and was finally feeling at home. After everyone had finished dinner desert appeared. Than they all went to their common rooms. Hermione and Ron had to help with the first years so Harry sat around a while. Than he decided to go. As he was climbing the stairs he was slowly taking his time not really looking where he was going… he suddenly fell down as if tripped.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"No it was my fault I wasn't looking either." Harry said not looking up yet but still dazed from being knocked over. When he finally looked up... it was Cho Chang. (Surprise surprise) the person he least wanted to see right now.  
  
"Oh well i'm sorry again but I have to go… bye." And she was off. He walked not really paying attention again. His mind was somewhere else but his feet knew exactly where to go.  
  
"Harry! I was getting worried! What took you so long?" Hermione said  
  
"Yeah, where have you been?" Ron replied sleepily.  
  
"Oh, well… I ah… i've just been taking my uh… taking my time"   
  
"You don't sound so sure about that Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"No really I was I just bumped into something. I wasn't looking I guess"  
  
"Okay what ever mate." Ron said going back to exploding snap.  
  
"Well i'm off to be than." Hermione said "g'night"  
  
"Night" Harry and Ron chorused.   
  
Harry and Ron also went to bed. As Harry's head hit the pillow he fell right to sleep.   
  
"You have failed me again wormtail" said a cold, deadly, but calm voice. "I cannot take anymore mistakes from you! You haven't got the plans which were very very important to MY plan! Volclove has also failed me! But I will deal with him later! You have one more chance and if you fail me again you will suffer severe consequences. But right now my target is Percy. Percy Weasley."  
  
Harry found himself in a darkened room. Thinking about… well not thinking about anything. He was trying to find away out but none to be seen. Than so suddenly the room opened up and reviled a veil. (Don't know how to spell that either but I think I got it right) Harry recognized it as the room of mysteries where Sirius had fallen through that same veil. Harry moved closer to it. Than something grabbed him and jerked him down into the veil where Harry was swallowed up…   
  
Harry woke with a start. Scar stung painfully. It was barley light outside when Harry decided to go down into the common room. The first thing would be to send a letter to Sirius straight away but that was not one of his options anymore. Second was to tell Dumbledore. But Harry thought it be to early. So he sat down in front of the fire and fells asleep again. 


End file.
